


baby you're like lightning in a bottle

by starrytae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, jaemin just wants kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrytae/pseuds/starrytae
Summary: His lips are shining and glimmering in the LED lights taped along the ceiling, reflecting with each change of color and Jaemin swears he sees flecks of glitter sparkling on his lips. It’s not until those lips are directed at him from across the room, pulled into a smirk that’s coy but certain over the rim of a Red Solo Cup, that Jaemin knows he’s absolutely fucked.(or, jaemin loses it everytime renjun wears lip gloss)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 218





	baby you're like lightning in a bottle

**Author's Note:**

> in my defense, I started writing this in february before this song was a trend. anywho, enjoy! 
> 
> (inspiration: electric love by børns)

_Candy, you’re sweet like candy in my veins._

The first time it happens, Jaemin is completely and wholly unprepared. He is but an innocent bystander in a chain reaction of events, the catalyst of which is one Huang Renjun. 

He and Renjun had just started dating about 3 weeks before it all happened. The start of their relationship was a quiet affair, really—a simple exchange of confessions and a soft kiss in the park next to their campus at midnight—the cheesiest shit straight out of a Netflix romcom and Jaemin wouldn’t have it any other way. 

The catch was that they had agreed to keep it a secret, at least for a little while. Their friends were anything but subtle and in all honesty, they had a way of taking the excitement out of things with an abundance of annoying roasts and nosy questions (case in point, when Lucas and Hendery got together and nobody could leave it alone for a whole month). 

So yes, they were very much dating and very much in love. But they were still right in the middle of their secret-dating plot in their rom-com, and so Jaemin has to stop himself on a daily basis from tangling their hands together and leaning in to kiss Renjun on his (soft) cheeks and it’s getting increasingly harder. 

And it’s mostly Renjun’s fault. 

The first time it happens is right after finals week of their fall semester. 

They all agreed to go clubbing to celebrate the end of a rather grueling semester and Lucas and Hendery offered their apartment for pregaming. It’s been a while since all of their friends could get together, so really it’s no surprise when he shows up to the pregame a little late and everyone is already in attendance. He looks around the room, sees Mark and Jeno, Hendery and Lucas, but Renjun, Donghyuck, and Yangyang are nowhere to be found. 

He doesn’t have the chance to ask before his phone is vibrating in his pocket. 

_Renjun_

**(9:23 pm)** I'll meet you at the club.

Hyuck dragged me out of the pregame early. 

Something about not being cute enough. 

**(9:25 pm** ) And please STAY AWAY from the tequila babe. 

He fires back a response assuring Renjun 1) he is, indeed, always cute enough and 2) he makes no promises. No sooner than when he’s tucking his phone away in his back does Lucas come up and shove a mixed drink full of god-knows-what in one hand and a tequila shot in the other before dragging him towards the others. By the time an hour or so passes, he’s already a few shots deep and each of his friends are already in alarming stages of drunkenness. The night is still young though, and so are they. Tonight, they’re the main characters in a coming-of-age movie so it’s okay if they all take one-too-many tequila shots and are already unsteady on their feet as they make their way to the club. 

They end up at one of the less popular clubs where the music is loud, bass thrumming against the floor and in his veins, and the flashing lights are almost too much to handle (but the drinks are cheap and the short wait to get in makes it worth it).

Jaemin is in the middle of the dance floor when he feels someone tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and sees that Donghyuck is standing there, hands on his hips, eyelids absolutely _covered_ in glitter and his lips are red and shiny underneath the flashing lights of the club. 

“Damn, you’re really trying to kill Mark tonight, aren’t you?” Donghyuck rolls his eyes and gives him a playful shove, but the smirk on his lips gives him away. 

“If this doesn’t scream ‘makeout with me’, I don’t think anything will. Speaking of Mark, do you know where he is?”

“Last time I saw him, he was hovering by the DJ booth with Lucas. Their friend Johnny is playing a set, so he’s probably still over there.” Donghyuck gives him a mock-salute and wordlessly turns and disappears in the crowd. Jaemin can’t help it as he yells after him, “Good luck with lover boy!” Donghyuck flips him off in response, not even bothering to turn back. 

Jaemin takes the chance to scan the crowd, eyes searching. If Donghyuck is here, that means Renjun can’t be far behind. 

“Looking for me?” He whips around as he hears the whisper right next to his ear, breath ghosting over the shell of his ear and there’s Renjun. Eyes bright, lips curved into a devilish smile, and… pink. Very, very pink. Even though the lighting is far from good, he can make out the layer of shine over Renjun’s lip that gleams and glimmers in the flashing lights of the club, he can see the bright pink color painted over plump lips, and he’s _weak._

So really, he reasons to himself, he can’t be held accountable as he leans in, trying to catch Renjun’s lips with his. He’s stupid when it comes to Renjun. He sees lips and he needs them against his, especially when they’re so shiny, so glossy, and so… _pink._

But before his eyes fully slip shut, before he can find out whether that lip gloss tastes as sweet as it looks, before he can reach up and put a hand on Renjun’s face to bring him closer—Renjun is pushing his shoulders away. “Not here, remember?”

And for a minute, Jaemin’s alcohol-addled brain didn’t remember. Why couldn’t he kiss Renjun’s lips, his pretty, pink, bubblegum lips? 

Then Renjun's eyes dart across the dance floor to where their friends have all snagged a table, YangYang in the midst of popping a bottle of champagne. Even though all their eyes are currently preoccupied, it would only take one second for someone to see.

Jaemin is left powerless, his only defense is to pout at Renjun as the music thrums around them. His boyfriend just rolls his eyes and smacks his shoulder before an exasperated but fond expression settles on his face. Jaemin's heart thumps across his ribcage in time with the bass as Renjun smiles at him and he looks painfully pretty like this.

"Come on you big baby, they're waiting for us." With that, Renjun takes his hand and pulls him through the throng of bodies towards the table where Jeno is waving them over and YangYang is doling out the champagne like there’s no tomorrow.

That was the first time Jaemin saw Renjun wearing lip gloss and he really wishes he could say it was the last.

* * *

_Baby, I’m dying for another taste._

The next time it happens, Jaemin is no more prepared but at least he’s had experience so he’s not thrown off as much when he sees Renjun from across the basement of whatever frat house they’re in and sees the unmistakable shine on his lips. 

He’s leaning against the wall a few feet away with Donghyuck and Yangyang. His lips are curled into a smug smile as the others break into laughter at something he had said. Jaemin watches the scene unfold, watches as Donghyuck slumps over Yangyang and the other boy throws his head back, an arm coming to steady Donghyuck as they dissolve into a fit of giggles. But Renjun’s eyes are focused on him. 

His lips are shining and glimmering in the LED lights taped along the ceiling, reflecting each change of color and Jaemin _swears_ he sees flecks of glitter sparkling on his lips. It’s not until those lips are directed at him from across the room, pulled into a smirk that’s coy but certain over the rim of a Red Solo Cup, that Jaemin knows he’s absolutely fucked. 

It should be embarrassing, the way his knees go weak and a wave of want crashes through his body as the urge to kiss Renjun slams into the forefront of his mind. It’s like his last brain cell has evaporated because the only thought running through his mind is pushing Renjun against the nearest wall and kissing him until his lips are spit-slick and swollen, lip gloss smeared off his pretty lips. He tries to ignore it, tries to focus on the repetitive frat music blaring over the speakers, tries to down the rest of his drink and continue on but the way Renjun keeps his eyes on him is like a silent challenge, a little game between the two of them: _come and get me._

Jaemin tries to stand his ground. He tries to behave. Truly. But Renjun knows exactly what he’s doing when he sticks his tongue out, running it against his bottom lip teasingly as if he’s daring Jaemin to do something about it and suddenly, Jaemin’s body moves on autopilot across the dance floor, weaving between the sweaty bodies until he’s walking right up to Renjun and the others, throwing an arm around Donghyuck and Yangyang’s shoulders. “Hey guys, do you mind if I borrow Junnie for a minute? Someone is looking for him.”

“Who?” 

“Yeah, who’s looking for me Jaem?” Renjun’s plays along, sounding genuinely confused, but the way his eyes flit down Jaemin’s body and back up, the way he tilts his head just the slightest bit to the side, is anything but innocent.

“Uh, not sure. They just said they wanted to chat about the art exhibit.” The other two seem to buy it as they relinquish renjun from their hold, diving back into their conversation as if Jaemin had never interrupted. 

Jaemin doesn’t question it. He just pulls Renjun through the dance floor, dodging sloshes of alcohol that spill from unsteady cups and hands that try to pull them against swaying bodies as they make their way up the stairs of the basement.

“Nobody’s really looking for me for the exhibit, are they?” Renjun asks as they reach the top of the stairs. 

“I was standing on the dance floor the whole time, what do you think?” Jaemin doesn’t really have any direction here, he’s winging it as he goes. His only goal is to find somewhere away from prying eyes where he can be with Renjun for just one minute, alone, behind-the-scenes. 

“So why’d you drag me away from our friends then? I was having fun.” Jaemin stops short as Renjun’s voice pitches up, whining at the end of his sentence. He glances over his shoulder, sees the small pout painted on Renjun’s lips, and he realizes a little belatedly that Renjun is either playing him or intoxicated because he would never willingly act _so_ _cute_ of his own accord. He can’t decide which though so he pulls Renjun into the nearest hall he can find where the lights are off and they fade into the background, away from the center of the scene. 

“Oh I’m sure you were having fun, but I think it had more to do with teasing me than.” Renjun leans against the wall beside him, hands shoving into his pockets and unapologetic smirk gracing his stupidly glossy lips and Jaemin determines then and there his boyfriend is of sound and capable mind and can be held fully responsible for his actions. 

“What can I say? You’re just so easy to tease. All it takes is a little lip gloss and a little pout and boom! You’re lying to our friends and pulling me into a dark hallway. If only I knew your Kryptonite was some lip gloss, I would’ve done this ages ago.” He’s still teasing but the way he’s looking up at Jaemin doesn’t match his words. It’s too soft, eyes full of open adoration and Jaemin feels his heart squeeze and settle in his chest as Renjun looks up at him like he’s worthy. 

“Nah, it’s not the lipgloss.”

“What is it then? Enlighten me.” Renjun leans towards him, just an inch, and he’s pursing his lips together, making a show out of the way the lip gloss coats his lips perfectly. Jaemin can’t stop his eyes from flitting down to look at them and _yes,_ there is in fact glitter on his boyfriend’s lips. 

“It’s you. The lip gloss is great but you? You’re just irresistible.” He watches as Renjun’s eyes widen, caught off guard, and his mouth falls open just the slightest bit and he feels pride sweep through his veins because Huang Renjun is hardly caught off guard but this time, just this once, Jaemin wins. Renjun recovers quickly, trying to cover up his slip with a scoff, but before Jaemin can say anything else Renjun is leaning in even further, standing on his tip-toes as his face comes right up next to Jaemin’s to the point where they’re breathing the same air. 

This is it, he thinks. This is the climax of the film, this is when the scene cuts to slow-motion and the rest of the world fades away, this is when he gets the boy. His eyelashes flutter shut as he leans in just the slightest bit, lips already tingling with anticipation and he wonders, briefly, if Renjun’s lip gloss will taste sweet like candy or fruit, if he’ll be able to feel the specks of glitter pressed against them.

But he feels nothing on his lips. Instead, he feels something a little-cold and a lot-sticky press against his cheek before Renjun whispers: “Try harder to resist next time and maybe you’ll get a bigger reward.” 

When he opens his eyes, Renjun is already halfway down the hall towards the living room. Here he is, left in the dark hallway with burning cheeks and a frantic heartbeat, helpless to do anything but watch like a forgotten love interest as Renjun links arms with one of his art friends and they disappear back down to the basement. Renjun doesn’t even bother glancing back at him and that might just be the moment Jaemin falls in love. 

* * *

_Drowning, you make my heart beat like the rain_

It's the beginning of February, the shortest and most god-forsaken month out of the year, and Jaemin is freezing to death. It's about 40 degrees colder than what Jaemin prefers with a decent cover of snow on the ground as Jaemin trudges through the downtown area, face stuffed in his scarf and winter coat pulled snug around his body as the harsh winter wind nips at his skin.

The things he does for love.

He almost cries in relief when he comes across the building number Renjun had texted him earlier that day and he wastes no time at all as he pulls open the door and steps across the threshold.

The lighting is dimmed throughout the gallery with hanging spotlights shining on each piece of artwork around the room. There are abstract sculptures and stunning paintings, but none of them have Renjun's signature style. He hangs his coat up on the rack, brushing off the snow that's clung to his clothes and his hair before venturing deeper into the exhibit, eyes glancing back and forth over the crowd for any sign of Renjun. It's not until he gets to the biggest exhibit towards the back of the gallery that his breath catches in his throat, his feet sticking to the ground.

There, standing in the middle of the room and entertaining at least three other people, is Renjun. He looks beautiful in the dim lighting of the gala, a white button down shirt framing his body just right and highlighting his collarbones. He's wearing his signature black slacks, slightly baggy but still complimenting his lean figure, and his hair is combed back in a sophisticated style that turns his regular beauty into what can only be described as devastatingly handsome.

He's surrounded by pieces that Jaemin has only heard descriptions of during Renjun's late night ramblings or seen glimpses of when he picked Renjun up from the studio, but they’re just as stunning as the artist himself. From the mosaic piece in the corner to the impressionist painting of an all-too familiar landscape (a familiar park at midnight in November), he wanders around the room, taking in each piece, and he wonders (not for the first time) how so much talent could fit into one human being.

After he's taken each piece in, appreciated the artistry and wondered how many hours, days, weeks went into each piece, he finds a place on the sidelines of the room and watches from the background as the scene unfolds before him.

He watches as Renjun interacts with the people around him and gestures to the pieces behind him, eyes sparkling with passion and a smile that lights up the room more than all the spotlights combined. He’s dazzling, juggling each social interaction with ease, and Jaemin can’t help but admire him as he lets out a light and airy laugh and everyone’s attention is drawn to him. Renjun tends to have that effect on people—the magnetic, charismatic kind you only see in movies. 

But Jaemin doesn't miss the way his fingers twitch at his sides or the way his right foot keeps tapping on the tiled floors or the way his smile falters just for a second before snapping back into place. Anyone else would miss these small details—these seemingly insignificant background actions—but not Jaemin. 

When the flock of professors move onto the next student, Jaemin wastes no time to swoop in before anyone else can (and the way the tall guy with blonde hair and chiseled cheeks gives him a side-eye tells Jaemin that he's not too happy about it). He places a hand on his shoulder, watches the way he looks over his shoulder with uncertainty before his gaze falls on Jaemin and his shoulders relax, a small sigh escaping as he turns to face him. 

"I've been thinking of taking some art courses lately. Do you happen to know any great artists to teach me? Perhaps the artist for this exhibit, do you think he’d give me a lesson or two?" Renjun rolls his eyes and it shouldn’t be so fond but it is. 

"I didn't think you'd make it. You braved the snow for me?" He reaches forward, taking Renjun's hand in his and locking their fingers together, thumb running over the back of Renjun's hand in a silent gesture of comfort and support.

"I would do anything for you. Just name the time and place." Renjun's eyes soften, lips twitching into a ghost of a smile, and it's in that exact moment when his eyes dart down that he notices his boyfriend's lips are shiny. There's no color, no glitter, but even in the dim lighting of the studio there's an unmistakable gleam to the soft, pink lips that make them so much more noticeable (and, Jaemin notes, undeniably kissable).

It takes every ounce of will and self-restraint in Jaemin's being not to lean in and steal a kiss.

* * *

_Hold me deep beneath your weight_

“Do you want to repeat that?”

“No, not really. It was already embarrassing enough the first time.” Jaemin groans, plopping his face in his hands as his fingers grab at the roots of his hair. He hears Renjun giggle, _actually giggle_ , before he feels hands wrapping around his wrists, gently tugging him free to be exposed as the simp he is. When he meets Renjun’s eyes they’re twinkling with amusement. 

“I swear, I’m not trying to harp on you. I just didn’t hear it the first time. What was that? Hm?” Jaemin tears himself out of Renjun’s hold, throwing himself back on the bed to stare at the ceiling and wallow in self-pity. 

“You heard me damn well _._ I’m not repeating myself.”

“Then I guess you’ll just have to suffer.” He sits up at that and Renjun has his hands on his hips, one brow raised, and he knows he just has to say the words—the _right_ words—and it’s done. 

“You’re always pretty, Jun. You’re just _stupidly_ pretty when you wear it and I just… wanted to taste it. Want to taste you.” Jaemin watches the way Renjun tenses, breath getting caught with a short gasp. Hook, line, sinker. 

Renjun’s hands fall from his waist, dangling at his sides and for once, Jaemin thinks Renjun might take it easy on him. He might let it go, he might give in and let Jaemin have what he wants. But Jaemin should know better by now that Huang Renjun never gives in that easily, especially when it comes to matters of _this_. 

Wordlessly, Renjun walks over to his bedside table and opens the top drawer. He hears what sounds like glass or plastic clinging together but Jaemin doesn’t get to see what’s in it before Renjun is pulling out a small bottle. It’s small, black, and round, and Rejun uncaps it painstakingly slowly. The top pops off with wet-sounding _*pop*_ and the dots connect in Jaemin’s mind as a wand coated in red lip gloss comes out. He wants to sigh in relief or even say a quick _thank you god_ , but before he can even determine how to celebrate, his mind is short-circuiting as Renjun bends over the table to look in the mirror and presses the wand against his lips.

He keeps his eyes on Jaemin the entire time. He swipes the lip gloss over his bottom lip first, going back and forth before he’s pursing his lips together (much like that night in the hallway) and Jaemin watches as both lips come away painted red. Jaemin’s whole body aches and burns to touch, feel, _taste._

He walks over to where Jaemin is sitting on the bed and wastes no time in swinging a leg over each side until he’s settled in his lap. He pauses for one second, taking Jaemin’s hands and placing them on his waist, his thighs, before his own hands come up to cup Jaemin’s face, tilting his head to look up at him. It’s electric, Jaemin’s whole body is buzzing, but he still takes this moment to look up at Renjun and wonder how he got so lucky. Renjun’s lip pull into a smile and that’s all the warning Jaemin gets before he’s pulling him in and pressing their lips together soft and sweet.

It’s stickier than Jaemin had thought it would be, but the way their lips slot together easily makes it more than worth it. Renjun presses into him harder, sucking his bottom lip in and teasing it between his own as Jaemin sighs into the kiss. 

“Is this what you wanted?” He asks as he pulls away, voice breathless and lips smeared red. Jaemin knows any words he tries to say will fail him so he just nods his head helplessly, gripping Renjun’s legs tighter and pulling him closer. “There’s a lot more we can do than just kiss, you know.“ Then Renjun is shoving him back on the bed without a care in the world and pressing back in to kiss him within an inch of his life. 

Huang Renjun will be the death of him, but god what a way to go. 

( _Strawberry ,_ Jaemin notes with a mental fist pump of victory before Renjun’s tongue darts out and traces over the seam of his lips and all thoughts go out the window.)

* * *

_All I need is to be struck by your electric love_

Finals come and go once again and it’s a blur of study dates with Jeno and Mark, late nights with Renjun, and one too many shots of espresso until he can breathe a sigh of relief as he leaves his last final of the semester. His phone is buzzing constantly in his pocket, the group chat making plans for the EDM festival this weekend, but he ignores it in favor of sneaking up and throwing his arms around Renjun who’s waiting outside the art building for him as promised. 

He comes up from behind, feels Renjun tense in his arms before he’s pressing a kiss to his cheek and he feels his boyfriend relax in his hold.

“What are you doing? Someone might see.” His words and the way he hisses them sharply is the exact opposite of the way he’s leaning back into Jaemin’s hold, leaning his weight against Jaemin’s chest. 

“You act as if that would be the worst thing in the world.” Jaemin murmurs, nuzzling the soft, fluffy hair on the top of Renjun’s head. They’re now about 6 months into their relationship and somehow, miraculously, their friends are still none the wiser. They’ve had a couple of close calls, a slip up here and there, but at the end of the day, their friends still haven’t caught on. 

“It wouldn’t, but I still think we should at least plan how we’re gonna tell them. I don’t know how they’ll take it, us hiding everything for so long. I don’t think either of us meant for this secret stuff to last so long but it did so now here we are.” 

“You take the fun out of everything, you know that?” He gets an elbow to the ribs for that and then Renjun is pulling himself out of Jaemin’s arms and turning around, a small frown pulling at his lips that makes him look absolutely adorable. 

“You better take that back. I’m just trying to make sure none of our friends are angry with us when we just pop up and say ‘hey guys, we’ve been for the past 6 months, thanks for noticing’. That won’t go well.”

“I think you underestimate our friends, Jun. I think they’ll be happy as long as we’re happy. You’re happy, right?” Jaemin already knows the answer but the way Renjun immediately reaches out and grabs his hand in his, squeezing hard says it all. 

“Of course. I’m the happiest.” Jaemin takes their joined hands and brings them up, pressing a soft kiss to Renjun’s knuckles and relishing in the way Renjun’s eyes dart to the ground, the tips of his ears tinting rosy red and cheeks blushing a light pink. 

“Then everything else will work itself out.” 

*******

It’s not until the day of the festival that things work themselves out. 

Jaemin hangs back during one of the chiller sets, taking in the scene of his friends in front of him. Jeno and Mark are talking and nursing a drink in their hands, Lucas and Hendery are making out a few feet away from them, they lost YangYang hours ago so Jaemin doesn’t even bother trying to look for him in the crowd, and then—

His eyes land on Renjun. Renjun and Donghyuck are both dancing, swaying to the beat and with their arms stretched above their heads. He feels like a secondary character, a side character (an extra even), as he watches Renjun with fondness bursting in his chest. 

The scene is like this: Renjun with his head thrown back, eyes shut, and a smile curved on his lips. Renjun, with his stupidly iridescent lips that are sparkling in the flashing neon, a dazzling smile that’s brighter than any and all of the stage lights flashing around them. Renjun with his soft edges and sharp words and a heart he so willingly gives to Jaemin over and over again, time after time. Renjun, Renjun, Renjun.

And suddenly, Jaemin doesn’t want to be a side character or an extra. He wants to be the main character. His life **is** a Netflix romcom, damn it, and he’s tired of pretending around all his friends that he's not head over heels in love with Huang Renjun because he's just about ready to shout it from the rooftops. 

Before he knows it, he's taking the few steps over towards where his friends are and grabbing Renjun's arm, breaking him out of his reverie and twirling him around to meet eye-to-eye. There are bodies all around them: people vibing with the music, laughing with friends, and overall taking up space in the scene. But they’re extras. Background characters. Noise and static. 

None of that matters, not to Jaemin.

“I want to be the main character and I want you to be my love interest and I’m so tired of this secret dating shit already because I’m impulsive and I really like kissing you, but I also just really want to hold your fucking hand all the time and take you on cute dates and shit.”

Renjun looks back at him with wide eyes, still processing all the words that just spilled out of Jaemin’s mouth helplessly in one breath before his lips are breaking into a grin brighter than the freaking sun. He reaches up, wrapping his arms around Jaemin's shoulders and he's got a fiery spark in his eye that's mischief and snark and it compliments the smile on his lips perfectly. 

“Let’s get one thing straight. I’m the main character. You’re the love interest. Got it?” 

“Does this mean I can kiss you now?” Jaemin asks, wrapping his arms around Renjun’s waist to pull him that much closer. Renjun just lets out a huff, the tiniest sigh of amusement and fuck if Jaemin’s not in love. 

“This means you can kiss me now, tomorrow, and every day after.” Jaemin doesn’t need to be told twice. He leans down and if he were more patient, more gentle, less _Jaemin_ he might be smoother, but he can’t help himself as he crashes his lips against Renjun’s just a bit too hard and finds that Renjun still takes his breath away even with a bit too much teeth and tongue. 

(“Gross, but finally” Jeno mutters under his breath. “Now you and Hyuck just need to sort your shit out and I’ll really be the ultimate third wheel.”

“You’d actually be the 7th wheel, but hey, there’s always YangYang,” Mark says, not even countering Jeno’s snide comment about a certain boy with caramel skin and a honey voice.)

**Author's Note:**

> i regret nothing. and yes, I had specific colors/brands/lipglosses picked out for each scene. i am a dedicated renjun-lipgloss-wearer enthusiast. 
> 
> [twitter ](https://twitter.com/sunflowerzens) |  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/starryskys)


End file.
